


Control

by sffan



Series: Control [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Ever wonder why Jayne always seems to act up in the galley? Here's my little theory. And then I just kept going.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 10, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Sometimes, just watching Simon eat was profoundly arousing. The way his soft, agile lips would nibble absently at the ends of his long black lacquer chopsticks were enough to drive a man insane. When the whole crew ate together, Jayne could occasionally distract himself by making conversation with Mal or Wash, or if he couldn't distract himself with talk, he would say something inexcusable and Mal would send him away from the table. When it was just him and Simon, however, like right now, nothing short of blindness could keep Jayne's eyes off the doctor's mouth as he ate. And nothing short of a coma could keep him from imagining those skillful lips on his body. 

Suppressing a deep sigh, Jayne begins to shovel his lunch down his throat as fast as he can. Jayne would like to sit and savour it - they have real food for once - but he has to make a quick getaway before his growing erection becomes noticeable. But his traitorous eyes keep drifting towards Simon, who sits casually, reading a book, nibbling the edges of the piece of chicken held between his chopsticks. When his soft, pink tongue darts out and curls around the piece of meat, drawing it into his mouth, Jayne's mind shorts out as all the blood in his body rushes to his now aching groin. With a swift movement, he gets up from the table and practically bolts from the galley. 

* * *

Simon knows Jayne watches him, knows Jayne wants him and delights in this fact. Twisting the big man into knots has become Simon's new hobby. Each time Jayne bolts from the table is another victory. Today is the best yet - watching the flush rise up Jayne's neck and hearing the squeak the big man makes when he pulls the piece of chicken into his mouth with his tongue is pure heaven to Simon. He wishes there were peaches in the shipment - he can do absolutely _obscene_ things with a peach. 

* * *

Jayne finds Mal doing inventory in the cargo hold. 

"Mal," Jayne says, with some desperation in his voice, "are we gonna be landin' on a planet soon?" 

"Yeah, we're stoppin' on Shenari for a half-day for supplies," Mal says absently, not really paying attention to the mercenary, and continues counting protein packs. 

"Will there be a whorehouse?" 

Now that got Mal's attention. "Excuse me?" He says, turning to look at Jayne. 

"We been stuck on this boat fer quite a while Mal. I'm in a bad way." Jayne says, avoiding Mal's eyes. "An' don't tell me to take the situation in hand, 'cause you know as well as I do it ain't the same." 

Before Mal gets a chance to do anything more than gape at him, Jayne mumbles "Nevermind," and leaves the cargo bay. 

"Now that was right disturbin' and kinda creepifyin'," Mal says shaking his head as he turns back to his inventory list. 

* * *

Later that day, Mal is in the cockpit with Wash, and his earlier conversation with Jayne is preying on his mind. 

"Wash, you notice anything odd about Jayne lately?" Mal says from the doorway. 

"Define odd," Wash says wryly and turns to look at Mal. 

"OK, odder than usual? He asked me the strangest thing today." 

Wash raises a questioning eyebrow. 

"He wanted to know if there were whorehouses on Shenari." 

Something about the way Wash laughs tell Mal that he knows something. 

"All right, give. What's goin' on?" Mal says, with some irritation. He hates not knowing everything that's happening on his ship. 

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Wash asks, needling his captain. 

"Wash," Mal says in a warning voice. 

"It's the doc," Wash says cryptically. 

"What?" Mal asks, genuinely confused. "What the ruttin' hell has the doc got to do with Jayne askin' if there's a whorehouse on Shenari?" 

"Just watch them tonight at the dinner table," Wash says with a knowing smile. 

"Wash," Mal says with growing irritation. 

"Trust me, Mal. Just do it," Wash says with a smirk and turns back to the controls. Deciding not to push it, Mal leaves. 

* * *

Positioning himself at the table so that he can see both Jayne and Simon, Mal watches the two men surreptitiously. Mal notes the way Jayne's eyes track the doctor's chopsticks, sees the burning flush rise up his neck, and sees how Jayne squirms in his seat and wonders to himself how in hell he'd never noticed before. Mal has just decided it's time to have a private chat with Jayne when he notices something else - the small, self-satisfied smirk on Simon's face as Jayne quickly finishes his food and leaves the table. 

* * *

"Doc, could I have a word with you?" Mal says in a tone that makes it clear that this is not a question. 

"Sure, Mal. What can I do for you?" Simon says. 

"What kinda game are you playing at?" 

"Game?" Simon says innocently. 

"With Jayne. And don't say you don't know what I'm talkin' about, because I saw you at dinner," Mal says with some heat, resisting the urge to shake the doctor. "I'm warning you, you're playing with fire here, tormenting Jayne. He's not the sort to take lightly to it." 

"I would say that what I'm up to is none of your business, Captain," Simon says imperiously, stressing Mal's title, a cold look in his eye. 

"Will it be my business when you find yourself bent over a railing?" Mal asks crudely, trying to goad Simon. 

"Did it ever occur to you Captain, that being bent over a railing by Jayne is precisely what I want?" Simon retorts, smiling to himself when Mal's eyes widen in shock. Relenting a bit, Simon says kindly, "Thank you for your concern, Mal, but I know what I'm doing." That said, Simon turns on his heel and leaves Mal in the hallway, gaping after him. 

* * *

Simon spots Jayne sitting comfortably on the couch in the corner - his legs splayed out and arms stretched out across the backrest. He stands just outside of Jayne's line of sight and admires the view before going into the common area. Now that Mal knows, it's time to end the game before he says something to Jayne and ruins it. Simon flops down beside Jayne, leaving about an inch of space between them. Simon smiles to himself as he feels Jayne tensing up. 

"Jayne," Simon says, "can I ask you a question? 

Clearing his throat, pretending to himself that the doctor's proximity is not making his heart pound faster, Jayne says, "Sure." 

Lowering his voice to a sexy murmur, Simon leans in, his lips grazing Jayne's ear and asks, "Do you want me to blow you?" 

Jayne's whole body jerks in response. A wave of fire washes over him and he can't stop the small moan from escaping his lips. "Wha...what?" He finally manages when speech returns to him. 

Simon takes Jayne's face in his hands and turns it so that the mercenary has to look him in the eye. He likes the lust he sees burning there. "It's a simple question. Do you want me to blow you?" 

With Simon's eyes burning into him, and the long, delicate fingers on his face adding to the distraction of his now raging hard-on, Jayne hears his voice, harsh in his ears, saying, "Yes." 

A slow, sexy smile spreads across Simon's face and he runs a thumb across Jayne's lips. Fire flashes in his eyes and he says, "Good, because I'm dying to have your cock in my mouth." With that, Simon slithers across Jayne's lap and onto the floor between his legs. 

Tracing small, slow circles up Jayne's inner thighs, Simon uses light pressure to spread the mercenary's legs further apart. He presses a thumb to the base of Jayne's cock, and applying just enough pressure to tease he runs it up the length to the head. Jayne looks down at him, his eyes luminous with desire, breath already catching in his throat. He reaches out a tentative hand and takes a lock of Simon's soft, dark hair between his thumb and forefinger, stroking it gently. Simon is so beautiful, so untouchable, but here he is, kneeling before him - Jayne has to touch him, just to make sure this isn't a dream. 

Simon's nimble fingers reach for the waistband of Jayne's pants. As he unbuttons them and reaches in to free Jayne's cock he looks deep into Jayne's eyes and says, "I have two rules Jayne - no thrusting and no holding my head. Do you think you can follow them?" 

Jayne lets go of the lock of hair in his fingers, places his hands on his thighs, and nods with a moan, completely beyond speech as Simon begins to run his fingers over his shaft. 

"Good," Simon says, knowing he's got Jayne right where he wants him. The feeling of control is nearly as erotic as the musky scent rising off Jayne. Simon leans down and takes the head of Jayne's cock into his mouth. Still stroking the shaft lightly with his fingers, Simon begins to swirl his tongue around and around the soft, silky skin of the head. He dips his tongue into the slit, tasting the pre-come and begins to suck, gently. Jayne' hips twitch slightly as another moan escapes him, but he manages not to start thrusting into Simon's warm, wet mouth. 

Slowly, inch by inch, all the while teasing with his tongue, Simon slides Jayne's dick down his throat. Deeper and deeper he takes it, opening his throat, wanting it all. He begins to suck, slowly moving his head up and down, establishing a nice, easy rhythm designed to drive Jayne insane. 

It was working. Every muscle in Jayne's body is tense with the effort not to thrust. Jayne's breath is coming in short, hard pants and his hands are clenched into tight fists, nails making half moons in his palms as he moans Simon's name over and over. Jayne can't stop himself and he reaches out with a hand and rests his fingers lightly against the top of Simon's head - Jayne _needs_ to touch him. 

Simon pulls Jayne's cock as far into his throat as he can and increases the suction. Simon begins to hum, sending vibrations through Jayne's dick and straight to his balls. Jayne can't stop his hips from jerking when he comes with a harsh cry. Simon swallows and swallows, sucking Jayne dry. Jayne's body continues to convulse under him, twitching with aftershocks. 

Holding Jayne's dick in his mouth until it's completely limp, Simon finally pulls back and tucks it back into his pants with a pat. Jayne trails his fingers across Simon's face and along the full, wet lips. Simon crawls up into Jayne's lap and straddles him. Leaning forward, he claims a long, deep kiss, forcing Jayne to taste himself. Jayne wraps his hands around Simon's ass and pulls him sharply towards him, grinding Simon's erection against him. Simon lets out a low deep moan. 

Breaking the kiss, he looks down into Jayne's lust darkened eyes and says in a voice clouded by desire, "Now I'm going to tell you what _I_ want." The nearly feral look in Simon's eyes makes Jayne shudder with anticipation. 


End file.
